The Mistaken Love
by MedicalNinSakuraUchiha
Summary: Karin has a transformation that makes her like the rest of her family! But while she's at work ren comes in and she needs blood then so she takes him in the back in a private room and drinks his blood! But then he has a accration to her
1. The werid one

The Mistaken love

Chapter 1

The weird one

"Hi my name is Karin Maaka. I'm a 16 year old, vampire. Me and my family consists of vampires there are five of us, my mother Calera, My father Henry, My big brohter Ren, Me, and My little sister Anju, she hasn't fully awaken as a vampire yet. Well six if you include my grandmother Elda who sleeps in a coffin in our basement! I'm the weird one of the family.. Because instead of sucking blood from my vicitms I inject it! I'm the only one in my family that can go out in daylight!"

" Sis mom called a family meeting!" said anju,

" Ok I'm coming." I said.

" Whats the family meeting about?" I asked.

" You!" said my mother in a cold voice.

" Why me?" I asked.

" Because you're a vampire and you don't have night vision and anju says that one of your classmates saw you get a nose bleed!" said my mother.

" What it's not my fault I don't have night vision and yeah a transfer student named kenta usui! But u think my nose bleed was because of him. When ever I'm around him my blood starts to increase! I've done had three nose bleeds this week!" I said.

" Then well have to figure out what your blood taste is!" said ren and then he grabbed me and we were out the door.

" Ren where are we going?" I asked.

" Were you not listening?" he asked me with an irriated look.

" Yes and no!" I said.

" Do you think this is funny?" he asked.

" No." I said.

" Good" he said.

Then my I saw a women and my heart started pounding.

" Karin?" ren asked.

" It going to happen I can't stop it!" I said.

" Is it because of that woman?" He asked.

" Yes" I said.

" Then bite her!" he said with a smile.

" I'm scared!" I said.

" Don't worry I'll clean up after you it'll be fine just bite her!" he said.

And so I did then I fell out cold! When I woke up we were home.

" So whats your taste?" my mother asked.

" Her taste is unhappiness!" said Ren.

" What why that?" I said.

" I suppose it could be worse!" said my father.

" But look on the bright side, there's a lot of unhappy people in the world so you can feed on just about anyone you choose!" said ren.

" I never thought of it like that!" said my mother.

" Why can't I be a normal vampire?!" I said.

" That's what we all wonder!" said my mother.

" Mama that's not funny!" I said.

" Do you see me laughing?" said my mother.

" No" I said .

" It'll be ok!" said my father.

" Hn yeah!" I thought to my self.

End of chapter 1


	2. Grandmother

The Mistaken love

Chapter 2

Grandmother

I come home from work two day's ago and find out my grandmother has awakened!

" Karin look granny has woken up!" said my father.

" Hi granny" I said with a fake smile.

"What's with that face?" she asked.

" Nothing!" I said.

" I heard about your blood taste! Unhappiness huh? That's a little sad" she said

As if I didn't already feel bad enough about it!!!!

"Well have to go I have homework to do so see you later!" I said walking to the door.

" Hey sis sit back down were not done talking!" said ren.

" Ren I have homework!" I said.

" Like I care! Now sit." He said.

I just stood there!!!!!!

" Don't make me come and pick you up and make you sit down!" he said in an angry voice.

" Ok fine!" I said sitting down next to him.

" Good" he said.

" What else do we have to talk about?" I asked.

" Granny doesn't know about grandpa!" ren whispered in my ear.

" What with the whispering?" asked granny.

" Nothing!" me and ren said at the same time.

" How come I don't believe you?" said granny.

" I don't know!" I said trying to sound as innocent as I possibly could.

" Elda stop harassing my children!" said my mother.

" What was that Calera?" said granny.

"Why do they always agure?" I asked myself.

" Hey angu where's boogie-kun?" I asked.

" His head came off I sewed it back on but I was wondering if you could see if I did it right!" said anju.

" Sure" I said holding out my hand for boogie-kun.

" ok thanks" said anju handing me boogie-kun.

" You did a good job! Boogie-kun can return to this body" I said.

" Ok thanks for looking sis!" said anju as boogie-kun returned into that body.

" I don't care! Why don't you go back to the basement and go back to sleep!" my mother said.

Their still aguring how typical!!

Next day

" I'm leaving for school!!" I called. Even though I wasn't going to get an answer!! Because this is the time my family sleeps they don't like the sun! Hmm I wonder if granny will be up again when I get home?

End of chapter 2


	3. School

The Mistaken love

Chapter 3

School

On my way to school I ran into kenta usui! " Oh great just what I need now!!" I thought to myself.

" Hey maaka" usui said.

"Umm hi" I said back.

"No my blood is increasing again!" I thought.

" Maaka you ok?" usui asked.

" I have to go!" I said while running away.

I dived into some bushes and had another nose bleed, 4th one this week!!! So I went to the nurses office. She dismissed me and I went to class.

" Ok I've been trying to avoid usui! But I can't do that when were in the same class and work together! But my blood taste is unhappiness right?! So that must mean that usui is unhappy!! So I'll just have to try and make him happy and then my blood won't increase when I'm around him!!!!" I thought proud of my self that I actually thought of this. " But what is happiness?" I asked myself.

Then I felt a jolt and reliazed someone was behind me I turned to see and it was usui! My blood started to increase I felt it I was going to get a nose bleed there was no stopping it! So I covered me nose and did my best to stop it.. Then the door opened and ren came running over to me!

"Karin is it about to happen?" he asked.

"Yes and I can't stop it!" I said.

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms and hid my face against his chest! Then the blood gushed out! And onto ren's shirt.

"Karin you ok now?" he asked.

"Yes but-" I said then passed out! The last thing I remember hearing is ren calling my name!

" Karin? Karin" he called.

But I was to knocked out to respond! When I woke up I didn't know where I was at first! Until I heard my mother and grandmother aguring again! Then I automactically knew I was home.

" You ok?" ren asked me.

" Yeah" I said. Then I reliazed that I was sitting on his lap snuggled into his chest! But he must have put me down and then picked me up and held me! Because his shirt didn't have blood on it anymore.

" Hey Ren thanks for coming to my rescue today! I'm sorry that I caused you trouble" I said.

"It's ok I sensed there was something wrong with you!" he said.

"Wait you went out in the sun your not hurt are you?" I asked. Afraid that he was.

" No I'm not hurt." He said.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" 5:00 p.m." he answered.

" What? WHA I'm gonna be late for work!" I yelled getting up and running up the stairs.

" Huh? Whats with her?" asked my mother.

I ran and got ready for work and then ran back down stairs.

"I'm leaving for work!" I said.

Then ren caught me by the arm!

"Huh ren what are you doing?" I asked.

"Is it really ok to go to work today? I mean wasn't he the reason for your nose bleed today?!" asked ren.

" Yes he was but I have to go to work to get the money! If I don't and I lose my job then I won't have the lights! And you know I need them to do my homework!!" I said.

" You wouldn't need them to do anything if you had night vision like a normal vampire!" said my mother.

Then all of a sudden I felt a jolt of angryness!! Then I went off the deep end on her!

" I SAID THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M NOT A NORMAL VAMPIRE!! YOU'RE MY MOTHER YOU SHOULDN'T CARE WHEATHER I HAVE NIGHT VISION OR NOT YOU SHOULD LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!!!!" I yelled at her. Which left her and everyone else in shock including me! Then I just walked out of the front door and slammed it shut behind me!

End of chapter 3


	4. Transformation

The Mistaken love

Chapter 4

Transformation

" Why is it always like that?" I asked myself while walking in the woods. " I don't get it! I mean it's not my fault that I'm weird! They don't have to rub it in all the time.. You would think that they wouldn't care as long as I'm ok!" I complained to myself.

"Maaka?" I heard a voice call me. So I turned to see usui!

" Hey maaka are you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm fine!" I said walking away.

"Hey wait up" he said catching up with me.

Then I felt a jolt and knew my blood was about to increase!

"I have to get going!" I said and started running. Then I heard a voice within me.

"_Instead of running why not bite him and drain all that yummy blood from him?!"_ said the voice.

"But I can't drain him! I don't suck blood I inject it" I said.

"_But that can change! Become a full vampire, like your family!"_ said the voice.

"But how?" I asked.

"_do you want to? Then just let yourself transform! Get close to him and have a nose bleed then take your blood and make it surround you and transform!"_ said the voice.

So I did as the voice told me!!

"Usui I'm sorry for running away like that!" I told him.

" It's ok!" he said.

The I felt it the jolt and then blood gushed from my nose! The I let it surround me like the said, and transformed into a full vampire!

"Maaka?" said usui.

" Hmm we can't have you knowing about this can we?" I said to him. I lifted my hand and erased his memory's.

Then I went home!

I walked in and slammed the front door shut and went into the living room were ever one was still sitting!

"I'm not going to school anymore!" I said.

" Who are you to tell us that?" asked my mother.

" I can't go to school!" I said.

"Why not?" asked ren.

" Because I can't go out in the sun!" I said.

" Yes you can you do it everyday!" said my father.

" Not anymore I transformed into a full vampire!" I said.

"What?" asked my mother.

" I don't inject blood anymore I suck it! I just erased usui's memories!" I said.

"What that's impossible!" said boogie-kun. " Your not start enough for that!" he said.

I grabbed him from anju's hands and looked at him with my fangs bared and eyes glowing red.

" Don't start with me you stupid doll!" I said furious.

" Karin?" my mother said a little shocked.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said boogie-kun.

Then I threw him back to anju!!

" Looks like she really is a full vampire now!" said ren.

" Finally!" my mother said hugging me.

" Mama stop!" I said.

" We should celebrate!" said granny.

" What no we shouldn't!" I said.

" Why not?" asked my mother and father at the same time.

" Because we didn't celebrate when ren changed into a full vampire!" I said.

" But this a special transformation!" said anju.

"Yep!" said ren.

" So were celebrating!" all five of them said at the same time.

" Ok fine!" I said. " What are we going to do?" I asked.

" Not sure!" they said.

" Well I'm gonna go get ready for work!" I said.

" Why?" asked ren.

" Because I still need money!" I said leaving the room.

I got ready for work and went back down stairs.

" I leaving for work!" I said.

" Hey wait! " I'll come with you!" said ren.

" Huh? Why?" I asked.

" Because I need to find a prey I'm hungry!" he said with an evil smile.

This can't be a good thing!!!

End of chapter 4


	5. Work and bloodlust part 1

The Mistaken love

Chapter 5

Work and bloodlust part 1

" So ren why are you coming with me really?" I asked him while we were walking through the woods.

" I thought I'd walk you to work then go and find me a a stressed out woman to prey on!" He said with a smirk so evil, it couldn't possibly be real!

Or made that was just my imagination!!!!

" Why do you want to walk me to work?" I asked.

" I don't know! Stop asking me stupid questions!" he said.

" Oh your so mean!" I complained.

" Don't start with me!!!!" he said.

At work

" Be a good girl!" said ren with a smirk, as I walked in.

" Oh shut your face!!!!" I said and walked in before he could respond.

" Oh hey maaka!" usui said to me as I walked in and around the counter.

" Hi usui" I said grabbing the tray that was just place on the counter.

" Table 6" said usui.

" Kay thanks!" I said with a smile.

" Here you go" I said to the man who ordered it.

" Thanks" he said. Then I noticed the woman infront of him didn't look happy! Then I felt it! The bloodlust!! My heart started pounding! I knew right then that I needed blood whether it was from her or not! I heard the door open and heard ren's voice!

" Yo!" he said when he reached me.

" Ren who is that girl?" I heard a girl ask him.

" Don't worry she's just my little sister!" he said.

Then I sensed ren had unhappiness within him! And then I heard that voice again!  
"_Bite ren! He has stress, and he's a vampire! So he knows you need it!_" said the voice. I didn't have time to argue with the voice! I needed blood now! So I grabbed ren and ran into the back pulling him along!

" Karin what are you doing?" he asked. While I was dragging him! I pulled him into the girls changing room!

" Karin why are we in here?" he asked. Then I turned and slammed him into the door! Then thump was so loud I bet they heard it up front.. " Karin what are you doing?" ren asked again. Then my fangs flashed down and I let them sink into his neck and started sucking his warm delicious blood! " Karin?" he asked, I could here the shock in his voice. I pulled my fangs from his neck and looked up at him! " I sorry ren! But I needed blood bad, and you had some unhappiness so I had to have it!!" I told him. Then I walked around him and back out to the front.

" Are you ok?" usui asked.

" Yeah why?" I asked.

" We heard a thump!" said the manager.

" Where's ren?" asked the girl he came in with.

" He's on his way up the hall!" I said. Then he walked out of the hall.

" When you get home we need to talk!" said ren and for the first time ever I seen him with a serious face.

" Hey usui!" said his mother as she came through the door.

" Mom what are you doing here?" asked usui.

"Hey Karin" his mother greeted me with a smile. Then I noticed she had fang marks on her neck! But they weren't mine.. They were ren's! He bit her after I told him not to!!!

Flash Back

" Ren you can't bite my friends mother!!" I said.

" why not?" asked ren.

" Because you do more than bite them!!" I said.

" So!" he said with an irritated look.

" Don't bite her I mean it!" I said.

" Fine I won't!" he said.

" Promise?" I asked.

" Promise" he said.

End of Flash Back

" REN!!!!!" I yelled furiously.

" What?" he said a little scared I think.

" YOU LIED TO ME!!" I yelled at him. Then my mother, father, granny, and anju ran in.

" Whats going on?" asked my father.

" Ren's about to die!!" I said and launched over the counter and grabbed him and threw him down on it and got on top of him with my fangs bared and hissed at him!!

" Karin!" said granny.

" Ren what did you do to make her so mad?" asked my mother.

" I don't know!!" he said.

" LIAR YOU BIT USUI'S MOTHER!!!WHEN YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

" Why are you crying?" ren asked. My fangs flashed up and I hid my face against his chest. " Because you broke our promise!" I said. Then I felt him grab me and I looked up and he kissed me!

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING REN?! I heard my father yell. He pulled back.

" Ren, why did you kiss me?" I asked blushing.

" Because I love you" his said while blushing.

" What?" I heard usui say.

" Awww" I heard my family say.

" Why are you awing? Their siblings!!!" said usui.

" Vampire siblings marry eachother and date!" said my mother.

" What?" said usui.

" That way if they have a baby it will be a full vampire!" said my father.

" And not half-human and half-vampire!!" said my grandmother.

" Ren?" said the girl he came in with. We all looked at her. She had tears running down her face.

"chieri-san" ren said in shock.

" I thought you loved me!" she said.

" Hnn" he said.

Then all of a sudden I felt a sudden jolt of jealousy!!!!

_**To be continued…..**_

_**Please leave a review!! ^,…..,^**_


	6. Work and bloodlust part 2

The Mistaken love

Chapter 6

Work and bloodlust part 2

" Why am I so jealous?" I asked myself.

" Ren I thought you loved me?!" kept running through my mind! The more I heard it the more pissed I got!

"chieri-san I –" ren said then just stopped as if he couldn't find the words to say!

" Ren I love you!" said chieri.

" I know!" ren said looking down. Then I knew I was about to go berserk!!! My fangs flashed down and my eyes started glowing red, and I got these huge wings! I hissed at chieri! " HE IS MINE!!!" I yelled at her then launched for her throat.

" Karin no!" said ren jumping in front of chieri!

" What are you doing ren?" I asked.

" Karin calm down!!" said my mother.

" But I want her dead!!!" I said.

" Big sister!" anju said.

" Anju?" I said.

" Karin's in love with ren too!! So they can be together" said boogie-kun.

"SHUT UP BOOGIE-KUN!!!" I screamed at him fangs bared, eyes glowing red.

" I'm sorry" he said in a scared voice.

" Maaka!" said usui.

" Huh?" I said.

" Stop! Just calm down." He said. And then I wanted his blood so bad! I flew over to him and turned my head while pulling down his shirt collar and sinking my fangs into his neck and drinking his blood. The wings went away! I pulled back and he was blushing.

" I'm sorry I just needed blood!" I said.

" It's fine" he said.

" Why did you just drink his blood?" asked ren furious.

" Because I can!" I said angry.

" Whats with you?" he asked.

" Oh nothing!! Just the fact that you protected her!" I said.

" What was I suppose to do let you kill her?" he asked.

" Yes" I said.

" Sorry can't do that!" he said.

" And why not? Is it because your in love her?" I asked.

" The only person I'm in love with is you!" said ren.u

" What?" I said.

" You heard me!" said ren.

" I-I-I-I l-l-lo-ov-v-e y-y-y-o-ou t-to" I stuttered. Ren smiled. And I saw out of the corner of my eye so did my family!

Then a guy got up and ran out the door screaming " vampires!!!".

" Oh shit!" said ren.

" We have to erase all these people's memories!" I said.

" right!" said my family.

" I'll erase everyone's memories here ok" I said.

" I'll erase chieri's and then take her home!" said ren. Then I gave him a death glare!!

" I'm just taking her home nothing more!" said ren.

" yeah you better if you want to be with me!" I said then slapped my hands over my mouth.

" How about we discuss that later at home!" ren said obviously embarrassed!

" Ok!" I said with a smile.

" Ok my lovey dovey children lets get to work!!!" said my mother and father at the same time.

With that everyone was on there way to do a job of erasing peoples memories!!!

End of chapter 6

Please leave a review!! ^,…..,^ 


	7. Family meeting

The mistaken love

Chapter 7

Family meeting

After we all erased the memories of the town.. Yeah word got around fast! So we had to erase the whole towns memory! Man talking about some work that was!! I have a terrible headache from activating my powers so much!! Hope that never happens again. I finished work and went home.

At home

" I'm home." I said as I closed the door.

" Karin come here" said my mother.

" Yeah?" I asked as I walked in the door to the living room.

" Sit down we need to talk!" said my father.

Mama, papa, granny. ren, and anju where all sitting down.

" What I ain't got anywhere to sit!!!" I said. Then ren reached out for me. I sat on his lap and the family meeting began!

" What's this family meeting about?" I asked.

" You and ren!" said my mother.

" what about us?" I asked.

" We need to know what you to are going to do!" said my father.

" Are you going to be together or not?" asked my mother.

" If you are then were going to lay down ground rules!!!!" said my father. I looked at ren and noticed he had been looking at me for a while.

" what do you want to do?" I asked him.

" Will it be ok if were together?" ren asked them.

" Yes!" said my father.

" Did you not listen before?" asked my mother.

" I did but I didn't know if it was ok with you two!" said ren.

" Oh" said my mother. And by the look in her eye I could tell she was about to take her slipper off and throw it at him.

" I think you two should be together!: said anju.

" Yeah!!" said boogie-kun.

" I'm going to kill that damn doll!" I said.

" But I'm already dead!!" he said.

" Anju shut him up!!!" I told her.

" Ok big sister" said anju then she put her hands on his sides and smashed them inwards.

" My guts!! My guts!!" boogie-kun said. I busted out laughing! Which caused anju to laugh as well.

" Anju it's not funny!!" said boogie.

I was laughing so hard I laid back on ren and the chair went flying backwards! I landed on top of him and blushed like crazy.

" I'm sorry" I said while getting off of him.

" It's fine" he said getting up.

" So what are you two going to do?" asked granny.

Me and ren looked at each other and said at the same time " Were gonna give it a shot!"

" Good!!" said anju.

" Now here are the rules!" said my father.

" You don't put your hands on her! You don't kiss her!" said my father.

" Oh henry!!! Your crazy" said my mother.

" What?" asked my father.

" Basically the only rule really is I don't want to hear what you two are doing when your alone in a room!" She said with a smirk in place.

" M-m-m-mama!" I said blushing.

" I'm going to go find blood!" ren said running out the door.

" Ren wait!" I called after him.

But he didn't listen he still left!!!

" Mama did you have to say that you made him leave!!" I said.

" Sorry but it's the truth!!" she said.

I sat down beside anju and asked for boogie!

" Can I see boogie?" I asked anju.

" Sure big sister" said anju handing me boogie.

" Please don't hurt me" said boogie.

I just sat him on my lap and held him like anju always does!! I'm not sure why though.

Two hours later

" I'm going to bed bug sister!" said anju. Me and her were the only ones still up!

" oh ok anju" I said hanging her boogie.

"I hope big brother comes home soon!" said anju with a smile. " If you want you can keep boogie for now!" said anju.

" Thanks" I said hugging boogie to my chest.

Anju went up stairs.

" So what do you think ren's doing?" boogie asked.

" I don't know!" I said.

Then I heard the front door open. And ren walked into the living room.

" Your still up?" ren asked me.

" Yeah" I said.

" And with boogie?" he said.

" yeah" I said.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" nothing" I said.

" Karin!" ren said.

" She wants to know where you've been all this time!" said boogie.

" Really?" ren asked.

" Yes." I said.

" I was drinking blood!" said ren.

" Just drinking blood or more than that?" boogie asked.

" ok if you want to know then you ask!" said ren raising my legs up and sitting down and laying my legs on his.  
" Ok, answer boogie's question!" I said.

" Yes I was just drinking blood!" said ren.

" Then why were you gone so long?" I asked him.

" Because I had a lot of blood so I could spend more time with you!" said ren.

" Huh?" I asked.

" That way I won't have to go and get blood tomorrow night!" said ren.

" Oh" I said understanding now.

" I'm sorry for making you wait up for me!" said ren leaning forward.

" It's fine" I said leaning forward as well.

We kissed!! It was a fast but sweet kiss! When our lips met it was breath taking! When we pulled away I was blushing and so was he.

" awww" said boogie.

" Oh hush boogie!" I said.

" why don't we go to bed?" ren asked.

" ok" I said.

" ok" ren said.

" But first I have to take boogie to anju!" I said.

" Ok I'll be in your room!" ren said.

" What?" I said.

" I'm sleeping with you tonight!" he said.

I took boogie to anju. Then went to my room and ren was laying in my bed I climbed over him and laid down next to him and then I laid my hand and head on his chest and snuggled into him.. We kissed once more and then I fell asleep!

END of chapter 7

Please leave a review ^,…,^


	8. Anju's confession

The Mistaken love

**Karin: Hi Karin Maaka here!**

**Anju: And Anju Maaka too!**

**Boogie: Don't forget about me!!!**

**Karin: Ok so were here to let you know a little bit of information about the story from here on out!! Right anju?**

**Anju: Right big sister.**

**Boogie: So what's coming up in the story Karin-chan, anju-chan ?**

**Anju: Well there's some yuri stuff!**

**Karin: Usui is going to be in the story more. **

**Anju: so am I!!! *Giggles***

**Ren: Me too!!**

**Anju: GRR!! Get out of the introduce ren!!!! *Yells***

**Karin: sorry anju and ren has been going off on each other for a while now!!! **

**Boogie: They've been fighting constantly!!!!**

**Karin: Well how about we tell you the story? So you'll know why there fighting!**

Chapter 8

Anju's confession

That morning I woke up and ren was still asleep. I climbed over him careful not to wake him. I got dressed for school and went downstairs to fix me breakfast!! And to get usui's lunch! Oh yeah when we erased the whole towns memories usui still remembered!!! So we made him promise not to tell anyone about us.. He promised and promised to help me keep it a secret.. But I'm still a regular vampire now!! Even though I can still go out in the sun and not get hurt like the rest of my family!! But instead of injecting my blood into my victims I suck it.. So ren doesn't tease me anymore. And I can erase peoples memories on my own.. Oh yeah me and ren are still together. He just drinks blood now nothing more. Mama and granny still argue all the time!!! And anju's awaked as a vampire!!

**At School**

" Morning maaka" said usui.

" Morning usui" I said.

The day went by fast and before I knew it me and usui were on top of the school eating lunch.

" So maaka I have a question about vampire's!" said usui.

" Ok go ahead and ask." I said.

" I heard that vampire's have a taste of blood that they prefer! I was wondering what is your taste?" said usui.

" My taste is unhappiness!" I said.

" What's your family's?" he asked.

" Papa likes the blood of proud people, mama likes the blood of liars, granny likes the blood of people who are in love, ren likes the blood of people with stress, I like the blood of people who are unhappy, and anju likes the blood of people who are jealous" I explained.

" oh" said usui.

" Yeah." I said. Then the bell rung.

After school I went to work. That flew by. Then I went home and everyone was in the living room I went in and stood beside the couch where anju was sitting.

" Welcome home big sister" said anju with a smile.

" Thanks anju" I said.

" Anju tell he-" boogie said then anju smashed his sides in wards.

" Tell her how you r-r-re-a-ally feel" boogie blurted out.

" Boogie hush!" said anju.

" No tell Karin how you really feel!!" he blurted.

" BOOGIE" anju yelled.

" Anju tell me how you really feel!!" I said.

" It's nothing." Said anju.

" Anju tell me!!" I said.

Anju looked down and then she blurted it out!

" I love you and want to be with you like ren is!" she blurted.

We all looked at her.

**Boogie: See anju didn't you feel better after telling her that?**

**Anju: Shut up boogie.**

**Karin: Oh stop fighting!!**

**Boogie: Where did ren go?**

**Anju: *gives boogie and death glare***

**Karin: he went to get blood!!**

**Boogie: oh**

**Karin: well that's all of this chapter if you want to know what happens next then you'll have to wait and see!!**

**Anju: Yep.**

**Boogie: Please R&R everyone **

**Karin, Anju, and Boogie: See ya next time**


	9. Karin’s response

The Mistaken love

**Karin: Hey guy's!!**

**Anju: Ok so last time we told you about my confession of love to my big sister!! *Blushes***

**Boogie: Now this time were going to tell you about Karin's response!!**

**Karin: And why anju and ren are fighting!!!**

**Karin, Anju, and Boogie: So lets go to the story!!!**

Chapter 9

Karin's response

" I love you and want to be with you like ren is!" anju blurted.

We all looked at her.

" Anju?!" said my mother.

" You love her?" asked ren.

" Yes" said anju.

" Well you can't have her she's mine!!" said ren with his fangs bared and then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Boogie I told you it was pointless to tell her!!" said anju with tears streaming down her face.

" Anju who said it was point less to tell me that?" I asked.

" Your going to reject me!!" said anju.

" That's right she is!!" said ren.

" Ren shut up!!!" I said.

" You are going to reject her right?!" ren asked me.

" Anju your in love with your own sister how sweet!!" said granny.

" I loved the fact that ren and Karin loved each other as more than brother and sister!! But I love this even more!!" said my mother.

" I like it too!" said my father.

" Anju I need time to think!! I'll give you an answer tomorrow when I get home from work!! Ok?" I asked.

" Ok big sister!" she said.

" You can't really be thinking about being with her!" said ren.

" I'm thinking about! So ren your sleeping in your own room or something for tonight!" I said walking out of the room and heading up stairs.

_When I got in my room I laid on my bed and thought about what anju said! Then I thought about whether I loved her as more than a sister. Then I decided I would go to sleep and think about it tomorrow!!_

**At school**

" Hey Karin" said maki.

" Karin? Hello Karin" said maki waving her hand in front of my face.

" Huh?" I said.

" What's with you?" asked maki.

" Hey maaka" said usui.

" oh hey usui" I said.

_School went by fast! So did work before I knew it I was walking in the front door and into the living room. My family was sitting there and I knew it was time to give anju my answer!!!_

" So what's your answer Karin?" asked my mother.

Anju looked at me like she knew I was going to reject her.

" Tell us Karin!" said boogie.

" Anju I'm sorry but I - -" all my family looked at me with wide eyes and anju's eyes filled with tears and ren got a huge smirk on his face.

" Anju I'm sorry but I love you more than a sister too!" I said with a smile.

" Haha I told you-Wait What?" said ren.

" Big sister?" anju said with tears running down her face.

" I thought about it and I really do!" I said.

Anju jumped up and threw her arms around me and kissed my lips and I kissed back it was a short kiss but I felt sparks fly!! Ren was mad.

" How can you do this to me Karin?" ren asked.

" Ren I love you too" I said.

" Then you can have them both!!" said granny.

" You can be with ren and anju" said my mother.

" Yeah" said my father.

" Do you too want to do that?" I asked them.

" That's fine for now but I will get you all to myself!!" they both said at the same time.

Karin: Well that's all of this chapter!!

**Boogie: Now you know why anju and ren are fighting!!**

**Anju: I will win!**

**Boogie: There fighting over Karin.**

**Karin: Ok boogie shut up!!**

**Boogie: ok fine**

**Karin, Anju, and Boogie: See ya next time!! And R&R thanks ^,….,^**


	10. Karin and Anju

The Mistaken love

**Karin: Hi everyone!**

**Anju: Karin and Anju maaka here.**

**Boogie: I'm here too.**

**Ren: Me too!!**

**Anju: *Yells* GO AWAY REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Karin: Anju stop yelling!!**

**Anju: But big sister!**

**Karin: Anju it's fine**

**Ren: Nothings fine your suppose to be with me not her!!**

**Anju: No she's suppose to be with me!!!**

**Ren: me**

**Karin: That's enough you two!!**

**Boogie: Ok well while they fight I'll tell you a story! From karin's point of view like I always do.**

**Karin: You don't tell the story's I do!!!**

**Boogie: Anyway here's the story!**

Chapter 10

Karin and Anju

" Big sister what are you doing?" anju asked me as she walked into the kitchen.

" Fixing usui's lunch for tomorrow.: I said.

" You like him?" asked anju looking down frowning.

" Anju no I don't!" I said looking over my shoulder at her.

" Then why are you fixing him lunch?" boogie asked.

" Because my lunches make him happy and I don't want his blood as much!" I said looking down at the frying pan.

" Big sister" anju said.

" So anju you wanna help me?" I asked.

" Yeah" she said and placed boogie in a chair and ran over to me.

" Stir the mix!" I told her.

" Ok" said anju stirring.

" AHH" anju said.

_I turned around and saw her in the floor with the bowl on her head and the mix was everywhere! I tired to walk over to her but slipped and fell. Then we both started laughing._

" You ok anju?" I asked her.

" Yeah, you?" she asked.

" Yeah" I said with a smile. Then we got up.

_After we finished usui's lunch we cleaned up the kitchen and went up stairs to take a bath._

**In the bath room**

_Me and anju were in the tub and I was washing her hair._

" Anju I use to wash your hair all the time! But now your old enough to do it yourself!" I said with a giggle.

" Yeah" said anju smiling.

_We got done in the bath and got dressed then I brushed anju's hair_

" Big sister can I sleep in your room to night?" anju asked.

" Sure" I said with a smile.

**In my room**

_Me and anju were in my bed snuggled into each other. Then anju lifted her head and kissed me! I kissed back. It was a short kiss that changed into a long kiss filled with passion! Our tongue's danced with each other. But the kiss was interrupted because the door came flying open and ren came in! He was mad as fire it seemed like._

" You should've knocked before entering a girl's room!!" I said.

" What were you two doing?" he asked.

" None of your business!" said anju.

" Shut up I wasn't talking to you!" said ren.

" Ren! Don't talk to her like that!! She's right it's none of your business." I said.

" Yes it is my business!" said ren.

" Get out!" I said and pushed him out the door.

" Karin!" said ren.

" Go away!" I said and climbed back in bed with anju.

_Ren left and anju fell asleep. She was snuggled into me and was sleeping soundly and peacefully. She was so cute when she was asleep! I stroked her hair for awhile and then fell asleep._

**Karin: That's all of this one!**

**Anju: sorry it's so short.**

**Boogie: yeah.**

**Karin: thanks for reading!**

**Anju: Please R&R!**

**Karin, Anju, and Boogie: See yeah next time =D**


	11. Work and Heartbroken

The Mistaken love

**Karin: Hey everyone it's time for the next chapter!!**

**Anju: Some people might not like this chapter!!**

**Boogie: There's a lot of drama in it.**

**Karin: So lets go to the story.**

Chapter 11

Work and heartbroken

_I started working some where new. Usui's mom works where I do! Well she did but the manager had to fire her because of guy's hitting on her and stuff!_

_So I'm basically the only one working here now!_ _I went to a table to take there order._

" May I take your order?" I asked a table of three men. Then one of them grabbed me.

" Hey your cute!" said one of them.

" L-l-let g-g-go of me!" I demanded.

Then I felt a hand around my waist and I was pulled out of the man's grip! I looked to see who's arm was around my waist. Then the guy that grabbed me ask a question and I turned my attention toward him.

" What do you think you are doing?!" said the man.

" I think you better keep your hands off my sister!" said the guy that's arm was around my waist.

I turned to see ren!

" Ren what are you doing here?" I asked him.

" Well I was- Well you see I was-" He seemed to be searching for the right words to tell me!

" Ren who is that girl?" asked a girl latching onto ren's arm.

" She's my sister!" said ren.

I looked at him in shock!

_His sister! I mean I am his sister but I thought me and him were together! So why is he here with a girl?_

" Ren why are you here with her?" I asked him.

" That's well- umm you see she's my date!" said ren.

" Ren are you trying to hurt big sister?" asked anju who suddenly appeared in front of me.

" Anju mind your own business!" ren said to her in a cold and harsh voice.

" What happens with big sister is my business!" anju said mocking ren's tone.

" Why don't we have a battle the last battle over who gets her!" said ren.

" Ok here and now?" asked anju.

" Yeah!" said ren.

Then they stood as if they were about to fight! Then they started! They made bats go at one another but there bats hit each other! Then my parents and grandma came in!

" What is going on here?!" asked my mother.

I couldn't tell her!! I was in tears! And I couldn't speak! But I knew I had to stop them and I had to do it now before someone got hurt! So I made my choice of how to approach this situation.

I dried up my tears and then walked over to them then

_**SLAP**_

I slapped them both across there face hard! Then yelled at them.

" YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!! I HATE YOU BOTH!!!" I yelled then ran out the door.

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

" What was that about you two?" asked henry.

" Ren started I-I-it!" Anju said crying and hugging boogie to her chest.

" I did not you did!" said ren.

" How did I?" asked anju.

" If you wouldn't of ever told her that you were in love with her then we wouldn't be where we are now!" yelled ren.

" I can't help I fell in love with her!!" said anju.

" Hey both of you stop fighting!!!" said their mother.

" Who is going to go after your sister?" asked their father.

" I am!" said ren and anju at the same time.

" I will!" said elda.

" No I want to!" said anju.

" No me!" said ren.

" Neither of you are your grandmother is going!!" said their mother.

" Go mama!" said their father.

So elda left!

**~ Elda's P.O.V.~**

_So I left to find Karin!_

_There's no telling where she could be!_

" Karin?" I yelled.

_I'm worried about her! She ran out crying!! Anju, Ren why did you have to fight right in front of her? You knew how she would react! Karin where are you? Please don't do anything rash until I find you! Please!_

**~ Karin's P.O.V.~**

_Stupid anju! Stupid ren! Now that I've lost the two most important people in my life there's no need for me to hold back the fact that I'm a vampire! I'll drink blood until my heart's content! But where should I start?_

" Maaka?" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see usui!

_He has unhappiness! I think I've found my first prey of the night!!_

" Maaka are you o-" then I silenced him by holding my hand out! Then I let my vampirism take over! I made him fly backwards and onto his back, then I jumped on him fangs bared ready to sink them into his neck and get that delicious blood! When I heard someone call my name.

" Karin!!" they said. I looked up to see my grandma standing in front of me and everyone around us was watching me!

" Karin stop!" said my grandma.

" Why should I?" I asked in a cold and harsh voice.

" You'll regret it! I've been through it before! IT GETS YOU NO WHERE!!" she yelled.

" I lost the two people I love the most!" I yelled at her.

" But you don't have too loss them!" she said.

" Yes I do! Or they'll continue to fight!!" I said.

" Karin we can work something out! You can't go around and drink everyone's blood!" she said.

" Especially your friends!" she said looking down.

" I have no other choice anju and ren will never be anything to me ever again!" I yelled and then flung bats at her and disappeared into the night!

_Not knowing where to go! But I knew it wasn't home, or work! I knew I had to get away from my family for a while and sort my thought's before I could ever go home and face my family once again!_

**~ Normal P.O.V.~**

Elda went home and told everyone what happened! It seemed anju and ren were the most up set since there the one's who caused there sister to run away and do what she's doing! Now her family only has two options! 1. Go look for her or 2. Wait for her to come home! But they have no idea what there daughter, grand daughter, and sister is about to get her self into!

End of chapter 11


	12. Anju breaks down

The Mistaken love

**.:Recap:.**

Elda went home and told everyone what happened! It seemed anju and ren were the most upset since there the ones who caused there sister to run away and do what she's doing! Now her family only has two options! 1. Go look for her or 2. Wait for her to come home! But they have no idea what their daughter, granddaughter, and sister is about to get herself into!

**.:End of recap:.**

**.:Karin's POV:.**

_Here I am somewhere in Japan, away from my family! I wandered into a hotel._

" I need a room!" I told the human woman at the front desk.

" Sure you can pay now or after you finish with the room!" she said.

" I'll pay after I finish staying!" I told her.

" Alright dear here's your room key!" she said handing me the key.

_Yes I'll pay for the room alright… By taking your blood and helping you leave your worthless life!_

**.:Normal POV:.**

" so what are we going to do about Karin?" henry asked his family.

" We can't just let her run around!" ren said.

" That's true." Said calera.

"We have to go after her!" said elda.

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

" Big sister?" anju said answering her phone.

Everyone looked up shocked.

" what do you mean?" anju asked.

" But big sister-" anju said then stopped and hung up her phone crying. She fell to her knees.

" Anju what did Karin say?" ren asked.

" She said, that she'll never see us again because she's going to play with some vampire hunters and let them kill her!" anju said crying and hugging boogie to her chest.

" What?" ren said in shock.

"Why?" asked henry.

" And she also told me to never call her big sister again because we are no longer sib-siblings!" anju yelled out the last part.

" Big sister. Big sister, big sister, big sister!!!" anju repeated over and over rocking back and forth hugging boogie.

" anju!" said calera, looking down.

" She loves her sister so much! When Karin said they were no longer siblings it made anju break down!" said elda.

" Karin why are you doing this?" ren asked aloud.

**.:Karin's POV:.**

_It's time for me to feed! Now I'll pay for this room… In the ultimate way!_

" Oh you're leaving?" the woman at the desk asked me.

" yes, but not without paying first." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

Then I launched at the woman tearing her throat in too.

" Sorry you not my type!" I said, everyone was staring at me scared.

Then I launched at them. I killed every one of them drunk some blood here and there. I left the hotel and seen people in the street. I launched at them and killed every single one of them. _There must have been at least 100 people on that street! Then that means the world has 100 humans less… Not including the people I killed in the hotel! But I've decide any human that crosses my path will die._

**Karin: End of chapter 12! Sorry it's so short. Please R&R**


	13. Return

The mistaken love

**.: Recap:.**

_But I've decide any human that crosses my path will die._

**.: End of recap:.**

_I walked the streets killing any human that crossed my path._

**.: Normal POV:.**

" Karin's going to go play with vampire hunters?" asked elda.

" Why is she doing this?" asked ren.

" Because you two fought in front of her!" said elda.

Then a shot was heard.

" Marker family your time has come to an end!" said a male voice.

" Damn a human got through the barrier!" said ren.

" Not just a human, a vampire hunter." Said elda.

The house caught fire.

They went to the roof.

" It's time for you to die." Said the vampire hunter.

He sent many blast toward them.

" Go I'll hold him off!" elda said.

" You can't do it by yourself." Said ren.

" Yeah will stay and help." Said anju.

" Alright." Said elda.

They all attacked.

**.: Karin's POV:.**

_What is this feeling? Like my family's in trouble. My family!_

I flew up towards the moon.

**.: Normal POV:.**

Anju got flung back.

" Anju are you ok?" asked ren.

" Yeah" she said.

Then he fired a missile at them.

It never hit them, they looked up.

And saw…

Karin.

" Don't you dare try to kill my family!" she screamed.

" Karin?" they all said.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at them.

**Karin: Please R&R, and so sorry it's so short!**


	14. The fight!

_**The mistaken love**_

**.: Recap:.**

Then he fired a missile at them.

It never hit them, they looked up.

And saw…

Karin.

" Don't you dare try to kill my family!" she screamed.

" Karin?" they all said.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at them.

**.: End of recap:.**

" So there is another maaka in that family!" said the vampire hunter.

" Yeah there is, but this one isn't easy to kill." I said.

" Ha you wanna bet!" he said.

Then he shot another missile at us.

I closed my eyes and then opened them and they were glowing red. The missile disintegrated! Then huge red wings appeared and I launched myself at the vampire hunter.

He shot something at me but I dodged it. Then I landed on his gun. He had a hidden knife in his sleeve and tried to cut me with it but I flew back before he could.

' _Damn this vampire hunter. Who does he think he is? I swore that any human that crosses my path would die! So that means he has to die. I will not make and exception. Especially not for a damned vampire hunter!_'

Then he pulled out a sword. He swung at me and stopped it with my hand. Then with my other hand I made a pink lace like thing and it wrapped around his throat. I squeezed my hand and it started choking him.

" What please!" he said.

" When you mess with my family you will die!" I said in a harsh voice.

I continued to choke him.

Then he finally fell unconscious. I then drank his blood I mean he was unhappy. Then he disintegrated.

Then wings disappeared and my eyes stopped glowing red. I jumped back up to where my family was.

" Big sister!" anju said as she flung herself at me.

I caught her and hugged her back.

" Please don't ever leave like that again karin." my grandma said.

" Of course not." I said and hugged her.

Then my mother and father. And I hugged ren last.

" You really shouldn't leave like that and make everyone worry about you." he said as he hugged me.

" I wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you and anju fighting right in front of me." I yelled.

" Well we wouldn't have, if you would've just stayed with me and not even think of her as anything more than a sister!" he yelled back.

" Hey!" anju said.

We ignored her.

" HEY!" anju yelled.

" What?" me and ren said at the same time.

" Can't the fussing stop she just came back." anju said.

" Yeah." I said and hugged her.

We repaired our house and then went inside and I was finally back where I belonged with my family.

**Karin: Ok so here's the next chapter and sorry it's so short and late. And there's another chapter an epilogue, probably. **


	15. Epilogue The Final Chapter!

The Mistaken love

**Karin: This is the last chapter!**

**Anju: Aww it's been so fun but all fun things must come to an end I guess.**

**Boogie: Yeah but there may be a squeal!**

**Karin: Maybe.**

**.: Recap:.**

We repaired our house and then went inside and I was finally back where I belonged with my family.

**.: End of Recap:.**

**2 years later**

_Anju and I got back together and so did me and ren. It worked out! Me and my family are close again. My father wants me and anju to be together because he said that he doesn't trust ren. Haha that's terrible when your own father doesn't trust you! He said that ren's to much of a pervert. Then he threatened him. By saying _" If you touch Karin the wrong way I swear your arm will come off!" _Then mama threatened papa. She said, _" Don't threaten our children. I'm the only one that can do that!" _Ren called them crazy. I rolled my eyes and anju just sat there and boogie made the comment. Then boogie got hit with the slipper that actually missed him and hit anju. So anju basically ripped boogie to shreds for not keeping his big mouth shut so I had to whined up fixing boogie and now the three of us are getting the talk! And not that talk a what we can and can't do talk. Oh and usui he forgave me for trying to drink his blood._

" Ok you may sleep in the same bed but only sleep nothing else!" my mother said glaring at ren.

" And that goes for Karin and anju too right?" ren asked.

" Yes." Papa said.

" And absolutely no fighting!" grandma said looking at ren and anju.

" Of course not!" Said ren.

" We've agreed that we will share big sister." Said anju.

" That's good." Said papa.

" Yeah." Said mama.

I looked at the clock and got up.

" Sorry but I have to go to work!" I said and ran up stairs.

I was getting ready and the door opened I turned and saw anju.

" Big sister do you really have to go to work?" she asked.

" Yeah, I need the money." I said.

" But I want you to stay home today and spend time with me." She said and came closer.

Then she let her hand trail over my bare skin and it caused me to shiver.

" Anju!" I said.

" Aww come on big sister." She said with a smile.

" Later, ok." I said.

Then I kissed her lips and ran down stairs and out the front door.

I walked to work and knew that when I got home I would be entertained for a while.

'_Anju loves me and I love her but sometimes I wonder about her! I mean she only goes hunting when I do! But oh well._'

I walked into work.

" Hey maaka." Usui said.

" Hey." I said as I walked passed him.

Work flew by and then I was home before I knew it.

I walked in and was greeted by anju.

" Welcome home big sister." She said.

" Thanks sweetie." I said and motioned for her to follow me up stairs.

She followed me.

We went into my room.

" So earlier you wanted something. What was it?" I said.

She blushed.

Then I realized what it was.

I giggled a little. And anju looked up at me.

" What?" she said.

" Nothing just your so cute when you blush!" I said and then in an instant she was on top of me.

" No one is home." She said.

I undid the lace of her dress and then we fell into our night of passion.

**The Next morning**

We woke up and hurried to get dressed before our family got home and caught us.

When our family came in we where sitting in the living room playing cards.

" You two didn't do anything last night did you?!" my mother said, with a smirk like she knew we did.

" What? No!" I said.

" Good because if you did then you will be pregnant." She said.

" WHAT?" me and anju yelled at the same time.

" Yeah vampires are different from humans two girls can have a baby." She said.

Then I started freaking out.

" So if the two of you didn't do anything why are you freaking out?" ren asked.

" Alright fine we did." I said.

" So you maybe pregnant?! Great." He said.

**9 months later**

I was and I just had my baby. But I'm not ready to be a mother but guess it can't be helped. But that still doesn't change anything between me and ren!

**Karin: The End! Please R&R and if you want a squeal let me know ^^ **


End file.
